April 10, 2013 Main Event results
The April 10, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts on April 9, 2013. Summary Just three nights removed from defeating Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show at WrestleMania 29, the treacherous trio known as The Shield invaded WWE Main Event and squared off with Tons of Funk and Kofi Kingston. The black-clad group — consisting of Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose — are looking to make an even bigger impact in WWE following their victory on The Grandest Stage of Them All. On Raw, they set their sights on The Undertaker, but regrouped once Kane and Daniel Bryan came to The Deadman's aid. Clearly, The Shield has shown their fearlessness when facing larger and more experienced opponents — a fact highlighted by their bout on WWE Main Event. Since their formation, Tons of Funk has been on a roll, and adding Kofi Kingston to their ranks for this bout brought forth a new, high-flying dynamic to the team. The Shield are the masters of cohesion, however, and have thus far proven to be a formidable triad under any circumstances. The three brash Superstars controlled much of the bout, displaying the type of intensity and teamwork that helped earn them a victory on The Grandest Stage of Them All. That same unity is also what led to their victory on Main Event. With Tensai knocked to the outside, Rollins took down Kingston with a flying knee off the top rope. To prevent Clay from breaking up the three-count, Reigns took The Funkasaurus out with a powerful spear, allowing Rollins to pick up the win. Following the contest, The Shield decimated their opponents and displayed their aggression and power by powerbombing both members of Tons of Funk. Matt Striker intended to interview new World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler on WWE Main Event, but instead he was greeted by Big E Langston, who informed Striker that The Showoff had no time for an interview. The monstrous competitor — who made his in-ring debut at WrestleMania 29 and impressively defeated Daniel Bryan the next night on Raw — made his way to the ring to battle former U.S. Champion Zack Ryder. Although unsuccessful in his tag team bid with Dolph Ziggler at WrestleMania 29, Langston proved powerful and dominant against Bryan, and he looked to decimate Long Island Iced-Z in front of the WWE Universe in Boston. Ryder put up a valiant effort against the massive newcomer, but Big E's unadulterated brute strength was too much for the self-proclaimed “Internet Champion” to overcome. After controlling the majority of the bout, Langston pinned Ryder for the win following his signature maneuver, the Big Ending. After failing to defeat Alberto Del Rio at WrestleMania 29 and on Raw — only to see Dolph Ziggler cash in the Money in the Bank contract to capture the World Heavyweight Title — Jack Swagger found Japanese Superstar Yoshi Tatsu in his crosshairs. Swagger dominated the contest, taking out his frustrations on Tatsu from the moment the opening bell sounded. Knowing the Japanese Superstar's prowess, the “Real American” used his size and strength advantage to suppress any attempt at offense by Tatsu. Although building a bit of momentum late in the contest, Tatsu missed a spinning heel kick from the top rope, allowing the former World Heavyweight Champion to capitalize with a Swagger bomb and secure the victory. Results ; ; *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) & Kofi Kingston (w/ Cameron & Naomi) (10:03) *Big E. Langston defeated Zack Ryder (1:15) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Yoshi Tatsu (7:12) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Shield v Tons Of Funk & Kofi Kingston ME_028_Photo_01.jpg ME_028_Photo_04.jpg ME_028_Photo_05.jpg ME_028_Photo_06.jpg ME_028_Photo_07.jpg ME_028_Photo_11.jpg Big E. Langston v Zack Ryder ME_028_Photo_16.jpg ME_028_Photo_17.jpg ME_028_Photo_18.jpg ME_028_Photo_19.jpg ME_028_Photo_20.jpg Jack Swagger v Yoshi Tatsu ME_028_Photo_25.jpg ME_028_Photo_26.jpg ME_028_Photo_28.jpg ME_028_Photo_30.jpg ME_028_Photo_31.jpg ME_028_Photo_32.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #28 results Category:2013 television events